<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"What holds two people together, but touches only one?" (Scriddler) by mysticmlynn3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757961">"What holds two people together, but touches only one?" (Scriddler)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3'>mysticmlynn3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nighttime, Slow Build, Sunsets, Walks In The Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a calm, beautiful day in Gotham, no criminals running around, just the orange sky spilling into Gotham.</p><p>Jonathan and Edward decided to take a stroll around Gotham Park, then after a while, Edward pops a question to Jonathan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"What holds two people together, but touches only one?" (Scriddler)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Scriddler community.</p><p>I am a sucker for marriage proposals I will admit, and I've been getting into Scriddler ever since the start of the year, and I've noticed that there wasn't any fics of a Scriddler marriage proposal on here (that or I may have missed some while scrolling through the tag late night) so I took it upon myself to make one! </p><p>I used my own designs for Jonathan and Edward, though it is mentioned briefly in case someone wants to think of another pair of Scriddler while reading this. (Ngl I thought of Arkham Knight Jonathan and Edward during writing this.)</p><p>Also I apologize if I butchered Jonathan's Southern accent, I heard he's Southern so I tried my best to project the accent onto Jonathan, and uhhh, yeah! Think that's all! </p><p>Enjoy reading my lovely Scriddler fans, and fellow readers. 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham, despite being filled to the brim with despair and criminals, is beautiful, especially as the sun sets over the looming dark buildings. The city is painted in a lovely orange and purple shade, over the houses, apartments, banks and businesses that littered all over Gotham, a lovely sight from air. Today was a spared day, the rogues that usually terrorize the city at this time didn't put a thought to rob banks or cause destruction. Oswald is cleaning his bar's counter as music plays from the radio, letting the orange spill into his bar, Two-Face is there too, flipping his coin as he's listening to the music. Pamela is tending her 'children' she calls her flowers in her greenhouse, taking in the beauty of the sky. Catwoman looking out her apartment window as she looks at the sky. Hell even Killer Croc is looking up to the orange-colored sky as she sinks up to the river. It was a quiet, slow night.</p><p>Oh, but where's Scarecrow and Riddler? Well, they're talking a scroll into Gotham's park. Jonathan Crane, a 6'0 orange haired man, was wearing a brown coat that reached to his knees, black pants, and a singular red scarf, and Edward Nygma, a 5'8 brown haired, wearing a green coat, purple pants, and yellow scarf, added a green hat. This time he didn't bring his question-mark cane, Jonathan told him not too, for the sake of not picking a fight with someone with a grudge for The Riddler because of that green cane, then again, Edward's obnoxious attire wasn't doing any better, The Riddler's main color palette is green afterall. at least Jonathan was keeping low, he thought to himself, from afar you wouldn't think this man was The Scarecrow, you'd think he's some average citizen endearing the city's fall season outside, or a hostage of Riddler, as Edward was walking by Jonathan. </p><p>"Goddamn! It's chilly out tonight huh?" Edward said, holding his shoulders and rubbing them up and down at a poor attempt to warm himself. "It was aw'ays like that in the South in the Fall-time, you'll get use to it." Jonathan said, Edward looks at Jonathan. "I think you wanted to come here just to see me suffer in the cold." Edward said, Jonathan looking at Edward. "If I wanted to do that, I would've suggested more places than just the park." Jonathan said, raising a brow and a grin, Edward scoffed. "I can't believe I even agreed to walk to the park with you, you know what I could've done at this time? Writing more riddles! Plan out a new way of defeating Batman! Hell even mess with the 15 rubiks-cubes that I've already solved! But no, I'm stuck in the park walking with a man who's enjoying watching me suffer!" Edward shot as he looks at Jonathan with a 'I hate you' face.</p><p>Jonathan, who would usually shoot back something that would trial to a quick argument, just chuckled into his scarf, his chuckle was deep, but sweet, and it never failed to make Edward melt, he was still annoyed, but Edward puts that annoyance away for a bit. "I still hate you, you bastard." Edward said as he hugs Jonathan's arm. "Love you too, you brat." Jonathan repiled. Edward smiled at that last statement. "I may be a brat." He said, now in front of Jonathan, stopping his tracks. "But I'm YOUR brat~" Edward said devilishly, looking up at Jonathan's brown eyes, and Jonathan looking down at Edward's green eyes. A small smile grew on Jonathan's face, then he grabs Edward's chin, not too fast or harsh, but slow and gently, Edward swore he would've melt then and there, he purred. "Indeed you ar'." Jonathan said, Edward smiled, looking up lovingly at Jonathan, Jonathan doing the same. </p><p>7 years, 7 years they have been together, only the first 2 years being as friends. Before that? They barely knew each other, only seeing each other in newspapers, whether it was about capture and being sent to Arkham, or success in a plan that will surely leave Gotham scarred, didn't matter. Then after a heist together, they grew as friends, then it turned to boyfriends as soon as Jonathan confessed his feelings for Edward one day, he remembers Edward was stunned, surprised at first. Then he gave a smile, walked up to him, and kissed him on the lips, right then and there, it was a long and passionate kiss, like something you'd see in a romance movie, they took small breaks in between of course, but for 15 minutes straight, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma kissed for the first time, and Jonathan thinks fondly about that night, smiling to the thought, it makes him warm on the inside.</p><p>With surprise, Edward wraps his arms around Jonathon's neck and pulls him into a kiss, Jonathan's eyes popped wide open and he let out a small noise, not a moan or a groan, something out of surprise, but Jonathon relaxes his eyes, closing them actually, then he moves up his hands between Edward's arms to cup Edward's face, endearing the kiss. This continued for 5 more minutes, until Edward broke the kiss, panting a bit from lack of small air, Jonathan doing the same, "Oh...well." Jonathan said, feeling a blush forming on his face. "That was...unexpected." Jonathan says as he readjusts his square frame glasses, Edward just stands here, smiling at his boyfriend, not in a 'I'm going to annoy you now' look he always had in his face, this time, it was a look of endearment, true love. "You're so adorable when you blush." Edward said, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>Jonathan rolled his eyes with a loving smile. "I think I a'ready know that by now." He responds, Edward chucking after. "Figured I should remind you again." Edward said, Jonathan rolling his eyes again. "C'mon now, we still have the rest of the park to explore." Jonathan said, Gotham Park wasn't a small park, it was fairly large, large enough to have a giant zoo there, in fact Gotham held seasonal fairs and circuses, and they weren't small either. Edward sighed. "Wingless it flies, Never it dies, Trickling slowly and bringing all lowly, What am I?" He said, Jonathan also sighed, knowing the familiar riddle. "Time." Jonathan answered. "And we still have plenty of it!" Edward says as he pulls Jonathon's hand, now Edward taking the lead as Jonathan reluctantly followed. "Where are we goin' now?" Jonathon asked. "Come on Jon, it's close to the night and we're having a romantic walk, where do you think?" Edward said.</p><p>"Somewhere for a quick love-makin', knowin' you." Jonathan answered, Edward nearly gasped at that statement. "While that may be a pleasant thought right now, I have other plans than just a quicky!" Edward still leading Jonathan to wherever he wants to go, Jonathan just being a sentient ragdoll at this point, technically he is if he dressed up in his 'Scarecrow' costume at the moment, but nope, he's just plain ol' Jonathan Crane right now. After a bit of walking, Edward stops his tracks on the park's arch bridge, right in the middle of it, the sky has already reached nighttime, making the water underneath turn black, reflecting off the yellow from the park and street lights. "Well, isn't this romantic." Jonathan said, Edward snorts. "Yep! That's why I brought you here." Edward said as he walks over to rest his arms on the arm of the bridge, Jonathan following to do the same after. They both took in the beautiful, lovely night, the park is also a lovely sight, in the night it shines orange from the lights, which is nice...</p><p>"Isn't this a lovely night." Edward said, with a tone of gentleness in his voice, Jonathan took his eyes off the water below to look at Edward, he then smiles. "Yes, it really is." Jonathan said. "..I never appreciated Gotham as much as I do now, it's usually very ugly in the daytime, but now, the night sky makes it beautiful." Edward said. "Maybe it's because the nighttime darkens the city, therefore you can't see the ugliness that is Gotham." Jonathan said, that makes Edward laugh, like a genuine laugh, and it makes Jonathan smile even more. Edward calms himself from laughing any further, he swears he'll bust a organ if he kept laughing. "v-Very funny Jon." Edward said as he wipes a tear from laughter. "But nono, that's not what I meant." He paused, looking at Jonathan, looking at him up and down. "Actually," Edwards says as he holds Jonathan's right hand. "You look magnificent under the nightsky, my dear, you shine more brightly than Gotham can ever be." Jonathan blushed, he wasn't expecting that, he was expecting Edward to ramble about Gotham during it's nighttime glory, but this works too.</p><p>"...Thank-...Thank you, my darlin'." Jonathan said, finally collecting words, he cursed under his breath for that stutter, Edward smiled at the 'darlin'', it never fails to make Edward bubbly inside. "You're welcome, my dear." Edward says as he stares up to those beautiful eyes Jonathan holds, "Have I ever mentioned that you have lovely eyes?" Edward asked, Jonathan gives a hummed chuckle, "A'ways." Jonathan says as he kisses Edward's forehead, making Edward squeak a bit, but he smiles, wholeheartedly, Jonathan can't help but reflect that smile on his face as well. Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma, who knew they would end up together? Surely not the other rogues, in fact when they shared the news that they're officially together to the Gotham rogues at the Iceberg Lounge, their jaws dropped, and they were dumbfounded. Jonathan chuckles at the memory. "Remember when we told your buddies at the Iceberg Lounge that we're together as boyfriends that time?" Jonathan asked.</p><p>Edward snorts, laughing a little. "Yes, and I'll never forget Ozzie's dumbfounded face! And Two Face's reaction was priceless! I swear he could've busted a blood vessel if it weren't for Pamela calming him down, oh and Harley! She was rooting us on!" "Oh yes, I remember that." "And I loved Victor's, he literally said, and I quote! 'I can't believe you managed to find someone that can tolerate you enough to date you'!!" They both laughed out-loud, to the sky and to the ground, Edward had to hold his stomach to keep his intestines in him, when they both calmed down, they continued talking about that night. "But all and all, they all congratulated us! Gave us a few drinks too, had a few laughs." Edward says as he crosses his arms and looks off, somewhere other than Jonathan. "...Somethin' wron'?" Jonathan asked, "Oh no, it's nothing dear." "You're crossin' your arms and not makin- eye-content, surely somethin' is wron'." Jonathan said with a worried tone.</p><p>….After a while, Edward sighed, he then takes Jonathan's right hand again, caressing his thumb on Jonathan's knuckles, he looks at Jonathan, who has a curious look in his face. "I have another riddle, and it will be a tough one for you." Edward said, Jonathan snorts. "I'm sure you've told me every single riddle in the book, my darlin'." Jonathan said, "Oh, I haven't told this one riddle 'though." "Oh?" Jonathan said as he raises a brow, "And what could that be?" He asked next. Edward closes his eyes, took a deep breath, and then exhaled, looking up at Jonathan's eyes again. "Riddle me this." He says as he takes a step back, letting go of Jonathan's hand. "What holds two people together, but touches only one?" Edward finally said. This indeed was a tough one, Jonathan tried to think what could that be, but a couple minutes have passed, and not a clue of what could that riddle possibly mean. Jonathan sighed. "I...don't know." Jonathan said, embarrassed. </p><p>Edward holds Jonathan's right hand again, he stands there for a moment, then he goes down one knee. "..Edward?" Jonathan said, but Edward didn't answer, instead he grabs something from the breast-pocket of his coat, when he has found what he was looking for, he holds it up to Jonathan to show him. "The answer is, a ring." Edward said, as he held a ring, it's gold with a orange diamond on the top, Jonathan gasped, his left hand covering his mouth, he was..shocked to say the least. "...Eddie?" Jonathan said, no answers from Edward for a while...then he finally speaked, "Jonathan Crane, you are the love of my life, the only love of my life, I love you more than my riddles, my plans, my everything." Edward paused. "..Every morning I wake up, I wake up before you do, and instead of getting up and get ready for the day, I lay in bed, I lay in bed until you wake up, just so I can see those beautiful, marvelous eyes tinkle in the sunlight."</p><p>"Every day I always look forward for what you have planned, whether it's of your fear-toxins and wanting to terrorize this cursed city, and every day, every day I grow more happier with you, being with you is what keeps me going, you motivate me to keep going, your precious smile, your beautiful scars, and your eyes..I see them even in my dreams, when I'm having a bad day, I think of those eyes, those eyes that reassure me that you're here, that I'm safe with you, that you'll never do anything to hurt me, but most importantly, that you love me. I love you more than life itself, and I've loved you ever since day one, when you confessed to your feelings for me that night and I kissed you." Edward clears his throat, trying to hide his breaking-voice. "You make me happy Jon, you make my life worthwhile, even before that night, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and so, my dear Jonathan, I ask you." Edward holds up the ring. "Will you marry me?"</p><p>….After a momentary silence, Jonathan broke down crying, his left hand still covering his mouth, this made Edward worry. "Jon? Jonathan??" He said, after a while, Edward stood up to hold the crying man's shoulders. "Did I do something wrong? Was it too early? Too late? What's wrong.." Edward said in a worried tone. Jonathan gave a soft chuckle as he wipes his tears from his face. "Nono, you didn't do anythin' wron'...it's just.." Jonathan puts his hand under his coat, grabbing something from the pockets underneath, Edward looks in curiosity, tilting his head to the side. Jonathan, finally grabbing what he seeked for, pulled out a ring, it's black with a green diamond on top. "I had been plannin' to ask too, my darlin'." There was a silence from both Jonathan and Edward, until they broke it with their soft laughter, laughing in between happy sobs. "Oh Jonathan." Edward said as he hugs Jonathan, still sobbing, Jonathan hugged back. "Edward.." He said with a smile.</p><p>"...I always thought marriage was just a shame..but with you, I think it's worth it..you make me a better person, and I want that to be forever..So Edward Nygma, my love, will you marry me, my darlin'?" Jonathan asked...Edward looks up to Jonathan. "You still ha-haven't answered my question." Edward says, chuckling as he wipes his tears, Jonathan chuckles too. "Yes, my darlin' Nygma, of course I'll marry you." Jonathan says as he cups Edward's face between his hands, Edward sniffs. "And-and, yes, I will marry you, my dear." Edward says as he looks up to Jonathan, Jonathan smiling. They're both happy, very happy, more than happy to be husband and husband, they stared at each other for a moment more, then they pressed their foreheads together. "..I love you, dear." Edward says, "And I love you too, darlin'." Jonathan said after, then he holds Edward's left hand, slipping the ring on his finger, Edward did the same to Jonathan's right hand. Jonathan looks at Edward, he then grabs ahold of Edward's chin, and pulled him to a kiss, a long, and passionate one..</p><p>The End..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>